After 15 Years
by Pieree
Summary: Di stasiun kereta, Keiichirou menemukan seorang wanita berambut lavender; menciptakan sebuah reuni kecil di antara Keiichirou dan Momoko yang sudah 15 tahun tak bertemu. Keiichirou/Momoko. R&R?


**summary**

**Di stasiun kereta, Keiichirou menemukan seorang wanita berambut lavender; menciptakan sebuah reuni kecil di antara Keiichirou dan Momoko yang sudah 15 tahun tak bertemu.**

.

.

Saat ini, langit di kota diliputi oleh awan mendung. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh, membasahi segala hal yang berada di bawahnya. Tak terkecuali kepala seorang pria berumur 21 tahun yang melintas di pinggir jalan. Merasakan ada beberapa butiran air, mahasiswa yang bernama lengkap Keiichirou Miyanoshita itu sedikit mengadah. Ia pandangi awan kelabu yang terletak jauh di atasnya.

"Hujan, ya?"

Karena ada tetesan air langit yang mengenai matanya yang terbuka, pria itu segera menunduk dan mengaduh pelan. Sambil mengusap matanya yang sedikit perih, ia mempercepat ayunan kedua kakinya. Ia harus sampai ke stasiun kereta sebelum dirinya benar-benar dibuat basah kuyup oleh hujan.

Bersamaan dengan detik di mana hujan menderas, ujung sol sepatu Keiichirou menyentuh lantai stasiun. Sambil menghembuskan nafas lega, pria itu mengusap pelan rambut abu gelapnya. Tak lupa bahunya yang sedikit basah.

"Untung selamat..." Bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu pria itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari sebuah jadwal keberangkatan kereta yang biasanya terpajang di dinding bangunan. Namun sebelum dirinya menemukan jadwal besar tersebut, kedua matanya terlebih dulu mendapati seseorang yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku kayu stasiun. Orang itu adalah wanita, dan ia rasa cukup _familiar_ di ingatannya.

Keiichirou terdiam. Ia terus pandangi wanita bersurai lavender yang sedang mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya _ponytail_ itu. Sampai akhirnya, wanita tersebut menoleh ke arahnya, mungkin ia sadar Keiichirou tengah memerhatikannya. Dan ketika mereka berdua berpandangan, orang itu menunjukan paras lembut dari seseorang yang teramat sangat ia kenali.

Seketika, Keiichirou terkesiap.

"M-Mo-Momoko-_neechan_?"

Momoko mengerjapkan matanya. "Keiichirou?"

.

.

.

**AFTER—15—YEARS**

**Ghost Stories by Toru Tsunemitsu**

**AT—Alternate Timeline**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Keiichirou Miyanoshita—Momoko Koigakubo)**

.

.

**one of one**

-sesudah 15 tahun-

.

.

"Ini."

Melihat Keiichirou yang menyerahkan sebuah gelas berisi kopi kepadanya, wanita anggun bernama Momoko Koigakubo itu tersenyum lembut dan menerimanya.

"Terima kasih..."

Keiichirou yang masih berdiri di depannya pun mengangguk pelan. Ia perhatikan wajah manis yang dimiliki oleh kakak kelasnya semasa ia kecil. Kemudian, pupil matanya mengarah ke samping. Ia berpikir.

Sewaktu ia masih SD, Keiichirou ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia pernah bersahabat dengan Momoko, Hajime, Leo, dan Satsuki—yang merupakan kakak kandungnya. Tak terlupakan, Amanojaku. Iblis yang merasuki tubuh kucing hitamnya, Kaya. Pada masa itu, mereka semua bersama-sama menyegel beberapa hantu dengan bantuan buku _diary_ hantu yang ditulis oleh ibunya.

Tapi pada saat itu, dia masih kelas 1 SD, sedangkan Momoko kelas 6 SD. Kalau umurnya yang sekarang adalah 21 tahun, itu tandanya mereka sudah 15 tahun tak bertemu. Sebab saat Momoko lulus SD, ia pindah bersama keluarganya ke luar kota. Katanya untuk berobat.

"Tidak duduk?"

Keiichirou menoleh, lalu ia mengiyakan. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, ia duduk di sebelah wanita yang masih mengenakan seragam kantor itu.

"En... apa kabar?" Katanya, sedikit ragu untuk memulai topik.

Momoko tersenyum geli. "Baik... Keiichirou sendiri bagaimana?" Tanyanya. Namun ketika ia menyadari ada yang salah dari kalimatnya yang tadi, ia segera menutupi bibirnya dengan jemari tangan. "Ah, apa sebaiknya aku menyebutmu dengan panggilan Miyanoshita, ya?"

"Cukup Keiichirou saja. Tidak apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya. Melalui kedua matanya yang sedikit sayu, Momoko memandangi wajah Keiichirou. Karena sebuah perasaan gugup yang didapatkannya, Keiichirou memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pandangan Momoko dan segera mengalihkan kedua matanya ke arah lain. Jujur saja, ia malu. Momoko yang berada di depannya terlalu cantik untuk dilirik.

"Apa kabar Satsuki-_chan_? Sudah lama aku tidak menghubunginya..."

Keiichirou mengulum senyum. Ia minum kopi panasnya yang tadi ia beli dari mesin kopi. "Baik. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk mengurusi anak pertamanya."

"Eh? Satsuki-chan _sudah_ menikah, ya?"

Keiichirou menoleh heran. "Apa Momoko-_neechan_ tidak tau?"

Wanita berumur 27 tahun itu menggeleng. Terlihatlah raut sedih dari mukanya. "Tidak. Sejak SMP, aku memang tidak pernah bisa berkomunikasi ke siapa-siapa—bahkan dengan kalian sekalipun."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku kan sakit keras, Keiichirou." Lalu ia tersenyum lemah.

Keiichirou merenung. Kalau tidak salah, dulu Momoko memang pernah menjelaskan bahwa ia mendapatkan penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan. Pada waktu SD saja Momoko pernah dirawat inap sampai berbulan-bulan di rumah sakit.

"Ah, ya. Siapa suami Satsuki-_chan_? Apakah Hajime-_kun_?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Iya. Saat lulus dari SD, Hajime-_nii_ dan kakak terus-terusan bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Dimulai dari SMP, SMA sampai ke tempat kuliah. Karena itulah hubungan mereka terus terjalin sampai sekarang."

"Berarti Keiichirou senang ya bisa mendapatkan kakak ipar yang baik?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku bahagia kakak bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang baik."

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan Leo-_kun_?"

"Kini Leo-_nii_ sedang berkerja di perusahaan IT terkenal. Di umurnya yang sekarang, dia sudah sangat sukses."

"Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya." Bisik Momoko. Ia perhatikan cairan hitam di dalam gelas kertas yang saat ini ia pegang. "Kalau Kaya?"

Keiichirou memejamkan matanya. "Kaya sudah mati, bahkan sebelum aku naik ke kelas 3."

"Ah, maaf... aku turut berduka."

"Tidak apa. Mau dibagaimanakan lagi? Umur hewan memang lebih pendek dibandingkan umur manusia..."

"Kalau Keiichirou sendiri...? Sedang sibuk kuliah, ya?"

Kedua mata hitam Keiichirou terbuka lebar. Ia tersentak. Sambil berdiri, ia memerhatikan jadwal stasiun. Syukurlah kereta yang harus dinaikinya baru saja datang—jadi ia tidak ketinggalan. Karenanya, ia sempatkan diri untuk menoleh sebentar ke Momoko.

"Kau benar, aku sedang sibuk kuliah. Dan kebetulan, aku sudah harus berangkat sekarang..."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Terima kasih atas traktirannya..."

Keiichirou tersenyum. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, apa _Neechan_ punya ponsel? Boleh aku meminta nomormu?" Pria itu bertanya. Namun saat ia melihat kedua mata Momoko yang memandangnya lama, segeralah ia panik sendiri. Semburat tipis mewarnai wajahnya. "Ng, maksudku... biar aku, Satsuki-_neechan_ dan teman-teman yang lain juga bisa menghubungimu."

Momoko tertawa pelan. Tawa yang begitu anggun dan manis. "Aku tidak punya. Saat sekolah mungkin aku punya, tapi sekarang aku tidak sedang memegang ponsel. Maaf, ya..."

"Hmm, baiklah." Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang dirasakan oleh Keiichirou. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin _lost contact_ lagi dengan kakak kelas yang ia sayangi ini sewaktu SD. Lalu ia alihkan pandangannya ke jam di dinding stasiun kereta. "Oh, ya. Aku harus segera membeli tiket dan pergi."

"Sampai jumpa, Keiichirou." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Sampaikan salamku ke yang lain..."

"Hm. Sampai jumpa juga." Keiichirou tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Momoko-_neechan_..."

Dan akhirnya mereka pun berpisah.

.

.

**af-ter—15—ye-ars—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Di dalam kereta, Keiichirou berdiri dengan menggenggam erat salah satu pegangan gantung. Kedua iris matanya memandang ke luar. Ia perhatikan pemandangan yang terlihat dari sana, namun terkadang juga tatapan dari kedua iris hitamnya itu menjadi kosong—menerawang.

Itu disebabkan oleh otaknya yang sedang disibukkan oleh pemikirannya mengenai Momoko Koigakubo—wanita lavender yang tadi.

Perlahan, ia menghela nafas. Bibirnya mengulum senyum. Tiba-tiba saja, ia jadi ingin buru-buru memberitahukan berita bahagia ini ke Aoyama Satsuki—karena nama marga kakaknya sudah berganti ke marga Hajime. Dengan segera, ia mengambil ponsel _flip_-nya dari saku. Dia pilih kontak kakaknya, dan kemudian memilih opsi menelfon.

Di deringan kedua, Satsuki menjawab panggilannya.

'Ah, Keiichirou!' Wanita itu terdengar senang. 'Baru saja aku ingin menelfonmu!'

Karena nada Satsuki terdengar begitu bersemangat, Keiichirou menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia jadi penasaran dengan hal yang membuat kakaknya menjadi seperti itu. "Memangnya ada apa?"

'Tadi, baru saja tadi, Momoko-_chan_ datang ke rumah kami!'

Kedua mata Keiichirou terbuka lebar. "A-Apa?"

'Iya, kau kaget, kan? Aku juga kaget!' Satsuki berseru senang. Namun terdengar suara gumaman dari sana. 'Dia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui suamiku adalah Hajime. Lalu dia sempat menggodaku... soalnya dari dulu kan aku dan Hajime sering bertengkar...'

Tidak mungkin.

Suaranya melemah. "Kapan... Momoko-_neechan..._ datang?"

'Baru saja kok.' Katanya. 'Oh, iya. Momoko-_chan_ juga menitipkan salam kepadamu. Katanya dia penasaran denganmu yang sudah besar...'

Padahal baru saja ia bertemu Momoko di stasiun kereta.

**Klik.**

Tanpa sadar Keiichirou mematikan ponselnya. Ia terdiam lama. Raut wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Ini... apa maksudnya?"

**Trrr...**

Mendadak, ada sebuah _email_ masuk yang dia terima. Keiichirou memandangi layar ponsel. Di sana, tertulis Leo Kakinoki. Ia pun menekan _email_ itu agar pesannya dapat terbaca secara keseluruhan.

.

11.46 – **Leo Kakinoki**

_Kei, tadi aku kedatangan Momoko di kantorku. Karena sudah lama tidak melihatnya, aku jadi kaget sendiri. Kami mengobrol banyak, dan dia juga bilang sampaikan salam ke semuanya (kau, Hajime dan Satsuki ). Tadi aku sempat mengajaknya ke rumah Hajime, tapi sayangnya dia sedang sibuk, jadi dia menolak. Ngomong-ngomong, ayo reunian di rumah Satsuki dan Hajime! Mungkin beberapa botol bir bisa membuat kita bernostalgia ke jaman SD dulu! Ahahah!_

.

Keiichirou meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tiba-tiba saja, kepalanya menjadi pusing.

Ada apa dengan Momoko?

Kenapa ini begitu membingungkan?

.

.

**extra**

.

.

Saat ini, wanita berambut lavender lembut itu sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kamar rumah sakit.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan ICU itu dibuka oleh dokter dan beberapa suster yang baru saja keluar. Sebelum pintu geser ditutup, Momoko pun memasukinya. Ia berjalan pelan, sampai akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di sebelah ranjang seorang pasien yang tubuhnya tengah dilengkapi dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang telah dimatikan.

Momoko memandanginya—memandangi wajah dari wanita yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya.

Lalu, ia melirik ke sebuah meja yang berada di sebelah ranjang. Di atasnya, terdapat sebuah bingkai foto yang memuat wajah ceria dari teman-teman akrabnya sewaktu SD.

Satsuki, Hajime, Leo, Keiichirou dan Amanojaku.

Momoko tersenyum, kemudian tubuhnya menjadi samar.

"Yang penting... aku sudah bertemu dengan teman-teman yang kusayangi..." Bisiknya. Dan kemudian, ia pun menghilang.

Jasad Momoko yang terbaring itu mendadak menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia memasang senyum. Sebuah air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

**Srak!**

Pintu terbuka dengan sentakan keras. Seorang pria dan wanita tua memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan air mata yang berlinangan. Mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri Koigakubo, yang merupakan orang tua dari pasien tersebut.

"Momoko! Jangan tinggalkan kami!"

Dokter yang menyaksikan itu dari belakang hanya menghela nafas. Ia turut berduka atas meninggalnya Momoko Koigakubo.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Fict pertamaku di fandom ini. Ngomong-ngomong, Keiichirou/Momoko ngga terlalu crack, kan? Di anime-nya kan banyak tuh hints-hints mereka hehe... :))**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
